Game Over
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: If you don’t consider this happy then I don’t know what this is called. YahiroMegumi


**Game Over**

If you don't consider this happy then I don't know what this is called. YahiroMegumi

**A/N:** Mainly manga based since there's a lot happening and that they are more adorable there hehe :D R&R please and thank you! ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

He walks the cold marble path like every ordinary person does.

Yes, despite coming from a distinguished family someone thought him about the simplicity of walking. He found wonders in itself and decides that walking isn't really that bad at all. And so there he was walking the cold marble path like every ordinary person. He's also well dressed for the snowy weather as well. Dressed in a dark trench coat and a matching scarf wrapped around his neck he leisurely walks to his destination.

One of the many wonders he found in walking is that he's more at peace with himself this way. Compared to the usual way he goes around town, which would be by sitting at the back of the limousine, things were more interesting when you look at them up close. He likes to call it 'exposed'. He didn't like the idea at first. The mere mention or thought of the word would actually make him cringe in disgust. When he told her about it she raised a brow and let out a small chuckle.

_You haven't tried imagining yourself as ordinary have you?_

Her reply caught him completely off guard and naturally the response to her question would be 'never'. It earned him gales of soundless laughter. Bewildered he asked her back the same question. She eyed him carefully and the soundless laughter came to a stop. She said yes and he instantly asked her why. He earned a smile and a story way back in her childhood days. She said the idea crossed her mind during one of the times when she was bullied. Her brother was sick and 'coincidentally' Ryu was nowhere to be found. She held back her tears despite her bruised self sitting on the sea of torn music sheets. At an early age she already understood what jealousy meant and that's when she tried to imagine herself as ordinary. She thought it would make a difference. The next day she witnessed one of the poorest students in her class being bullied by the same bullies who bullied her. There was no difference after all, only the similarity that bullies picked on people who can't fend for themselves.

When she told him what she did her action really surprised him. She ran with all her might and stood up for the poor student. She couldn't believe it herself too and she remembered going home in the most bruised state she's ever been. He laughed and she laughed with him too but deep down he was genuinely smiling. For some reason her story felt like both her brother and Ryu didn't know about it. He discovered the reason behind her appreciation for the smallest of things and it made him happy.

He vividly noted that the conversation started simply while they were walking.

He always looked forward to their small walks, something he would never tell her out loud.

And so the idea of 'exposing himself' slowly came to acceptance. She patiently listened to him and although she was a little uncomfortable of scribbling her thoughts to him he would wave it off and even dared her to give him her best shot. She slowly took up the challenge and her bouts of brutal honesty surprises him completely. He faintly wondered if it was partly his fault and that maybe he's really starting to rub off on her.

She reads people as well as he does. There were times that she talked about the people of S.A and she would ask his consultation on whether she should look into it or that maybe she worries too much. Most of the time he would say the latter (something she's not satisfied with), and it's usually the source of most of their debates. Still he listens for he knows just how much S.A means to her.

She's definitely aware of his mischievousness. She's very cautious about topics concerning Kei and Hikari. He admits that blackmail is very tempting and he tries his best to shove it. He is honestly flustered and humbled by the trust she puts in him. She clearly remembers the promise he made when he said he won't do anything about Akira and Tadashi, still she treats the topic with sensitivity something he appreciates greatly.

And just to piss him off, she talks about Jun and Ryu. She told him more than once that he and Kei have a lot in common. An example would be the fact that he and Kei consider big brothers as "rivals". As much as it annoys the hell out of him he can't deny that it is true.

Her selflessness bothers him a lot. Most of the time her worries about S.A were right on the mark that it's disturbing. He would imagine her sitting on her usual seat at their favorite greenhouse as they go about their usual routines. He would recreate her stories in his mind and somehow all he could see was her sitting figure watching and listening to what each and everyone had to say. He could see her occasionally scribbling her thoughts or comments on the different topics that they would talk about and she would observe how they would react or what they would say.

Yamamoto Megumi listens and she listens well.

Yet his mental image of her state gave him an uneasy pang of something distasteful.

He managed to coin out the word lonely… which obviously doesn't make sense.

S.A meant the world to her and she'd do anything to protect their happiness. Heck he should know that since she dared to 'sacrifice' herself to him. He chuckled at the memory. Sacrifice was the perfect word the day she came to his house and told him she liked him. You can't lie to a better liar so she was way off her rocker to pull off something like that.

Contrary to popular belief Saiga Yahiro is an open hearted guy.

Said open hearted guy felt like a complete jackass the day he tried to con the selfless girl to speak for him.

And after he heard her speak to him for the first time as she shared that truth behind her weird habit he found himself completely unforgivable. He should know how it feels to protect something no matter how absurd the measures were. He'd done absurd things to anyone who made Akira cry. He'd protect her to the point of taking the role of a bad guy until he was hated by Akira herself.

To trample on her innocent way of protecting her throat for the singing she loves so much was definitely unforgivable.

Ah… Maybe it's because of that…

When his thoughts had gone to a stop he realized that his feet are geared to autopilot. Not that he got lost anyway, one glance at his surroundings and he knew he was at his destined meeting place. The park is packed with people grouped by family, friends or couples but it didn't take him long to find the person he was looking for. She came early again breathing in the view that oversees the town below. She stands there oblivious to her surroundings and to the person approaching her. He purposely made a heavy step so his feet would crunch against the snow. It made her glance his way and her beaming expression made him laugh.

She blinked in curiosity as she scribbled on the erase board he bought for her, "_What's so funny?"_

He smirked, "Back then you didn't beam so lovingly when the guy you love arrived so late."

Well he wasn't really that late. It instantly earned him a flustered expression as she shakily replied. _"Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"_

He stood beside her and smiled, "Nostalgia. You were really messed up weren't you?"

She looked around for a while and smiled. She knows that this was the very same place where she first sang for him. _"That's because you were being an idiot."_

He took it as a challenge and raised a cocky brow, "Hoh? Says the idiot who wanted to be my girlfriend when she actually doesn't like me?"

She puffed her cheeks in both annoyance and day she swore she would be his girlfriend for the sake of Akira is something she'd write off as completely crazy because it became the very day she started falling for him.

"_I __am__ your girlfriend."_ She hides her flaming red face behind the erase board to hide her small, confident smile.

True. It was his turn to be flustered, "You have some nerve doing something this embarrassing."

She replied with soundless laughter and he found himself lost in thought.

That's right…

The reason she was really messed up was because the only voice she wasn't listening to was hers. She always listened to other people because it made her happy. She wasn't lonely; she just didn't want other people to be lonely. No matter what she did she always tried to give a little bit of happiness. Her selflessness is a mess and he decided that he had to do something about it and while doing so…

Yahiro fell in love with the girl behind the mess.

He can finally return her pure courtesy with pure courtesy of his own. It was his turn to give back a little bit of happiness. Although she looked completely content with the simplest of things she definitely deserves more than that. He can learn. It isn't too late to learn isn't it? "Making people happy is really hard isn't it?" His question came out of the blue and she was taken aback. He stared at her thoughtfully before he tore his gaze and stared out at the horizon.

He would start by telling her something he should've said a long time ago, "Today's date is fun."

"Yahiro."

His eyes widened at the shock of hearing his name from the voice she treasures the most.

"Are you happy?"

He honestly swears that he is _this_ close to understanding what Kei feels when Hikari drives him up the wall. He took a step that closed the distance between them. "Idiot." This time he slowly closes the distance between their faces, "If you don't consider this happy then I don't know what this is called."

His face is so close to hers that her breath brushing against his face brought him bliss. So much more if they would…

As usual he popped out of nowhere."Oh! Hey Yahiro is that you?! What are you doing here all a---" Tadashi realized his fatal mistake. Since Yahiro's back is faced against him Tadashi completely missed the petite figure melting so close to him. He gulped like it would be his last. "A-a-alone?" He laughed nervously and he could swear he faintly heard the sound of cracked ice.

"**KA-RI-NO TA-DA-SHI!"**

The murderous intent does not look good. "Bea-beautiful wwwweather i-iisn't it?! Ahahahaha!"

"**DO TELL ME!"**

Although everything is hazily recording itself in her memory Megumi couldn't not help scribble with a smile. _Game Over. No need to try again._

_

* * *

R & R please and thank you very much! ^^.  
_


End file.
